Kazooie (An Amazing Achievement)
Kazooie 'is a red-crested breegull who lives in her pal Banjo's backpack most of the time, poking her head out only to berate various other characters with insults and jabbering. She is one of the two major protagonists in the ''Banjo-Kazooie series. She does leave the backpack on occasion, but her friendship (and rent-free apartment) with Banjo always leads her back eventually. She returns as one of the major characters in '''An Amazing Achievement to help Mikey and her friends win the game before the entire real world is sucked into the videogame world. Etymology Kazooie's name, like Banjo's, is based on a musical instrument: the kazoo. In An Amazing Achievement, one of Kazooie's new moves she learns from Bottles involves the named instrument. Personality Kazooie's personality is very different from Banjo's. She is a wisecracking, sassy, cheeky, hot-tempered, slightly egotistic, tell-it-like-it-is loudmouth. This could be why Banjo and Kazooie are such great friends since Banjo hardly ever insults anyone (and if he does he usually apologizes). Kazooie likes adventuring (something which Banjo hates) and saving the world, while she hates boredom, Banjo's lack of an attitude, and facing backwards. . Despite Kazooie's foulmouthed and rudeness, she never insults Banjo at all, being best friends and both with different personalities, it's obvious that she respects him greatly and will stop insulting upon Banjo's words, proving her loyalty to him. Abilities She has several abilities (being from a seperate game series) and learns new ones as the story progresses. Alone Kazooie knows several moves prior to the story she can use on her own. Moves in italic are ones she can use with Banjo. *Wing Whack - slaps her wings into enemies *''Feathery Flap - hovers above ground for a safe landing. Also doubles a double jump'' *Glide - fly from one place to another by short distances *Leg Spring - uses her skinny legs to jump up *Hatch - hatches eggs. also doubles as a warming mechanism *''Eggs / Egg Aiming - Fires different eggs as ammo from her mouth or...*ahem* backside'' *''Beak Bomb - she can dive at enemies from the air'' *''Flying - fly in the air'' *''Wonderwing - Kazooie wings glow golden to protect herself'' With Banjo These are several moves Kazooie can perform with her honey bear companion. *Peck / Rat-a-tat Rap - Kazooie uses her beak inside the backpack to whack enemies *Breegull Bash - Banjo yanks Kazooie out of the bag and strikes enemies like a baseball bat *Beak Buster - slams down hard on Kazooie's beak to break rocks or activate some switches *Bill Drill - same as beak buster, only stronger *Flap Flip - while crouching, Kazooie can thrust her body up into the air, allowing Banjo to reach new heights *Talon Trot - Kazooie takes over walking (carry Banjo) up steep slopes *Talon Torpedo - while swimming underwater, Kazooie thrusts her body and strikes like a torpedo *Breegull Blaster - Banjo uses Kazooie as a hand-held gun *Beak Bayonet - while in 'Breegull Blaster' mode, Kazooie pecks her foes An Amazing Achievement Kazooie, like everyone else, learns new moves in the videogame. She and Banjo rotate on learning moves in a level, as well as learn more together. *'Kazoo' - Jinjo Beach - uses a silver kazoo which is now strapped to her left wing to stun enemies. Jiggies The puzzle pieces return once again as collectibles and the bear and bird all must complete certain tasks like in ''Nuts & Bolts ''to be rewarded the items. Banjo and Kazooie are assigned to specific tasks together and alone. Jinjos The pesky little creatures from the ''Banjo-Kazooie ''series appear in this videogame trying to return home to their own world when they were captured by K.O.G. to beta test the game. Kazooie is assigned to recover the 2 orange Jinjo family members. Stop 'n' Swop Poké-Guardian After obtaining the new ruby mystery egg, it hatches into Latias Relationships Kazooie interacts differently with all major characters from her universe and the real world. Banjo Bottles Tooty Mumbo Jumbo Humba Wumba Seto Kaiba Mikey Coppertino Yugi Moto Mokuba Kaiba Phoebe Kaiba Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Olivia Love Duke Devlin Gruntilda K.O.G.